Seek The Mate
by ShiningButterfly
Summary: This is after episode 171. A new enemy blocks Kai and the other way. Who is she? What does she want? What is her relationship to Aichi?


Chapter 1

* * *

**Hey this is ShiningButterfly. I should of publish this fanfic long ago anyway enjoy.**

* * *

'I manage to find the mates to find Aichi, but now' Kai walk down the street

"Ah!" Kai saw a girls kite flew in a tree. Tears began to fall now her face. Kai didn't know what to do, but watched.

"What's wrong" Kai saw a person wearing a red long sleeves shirt with a white short sleeve jacket over it and black pants with a black hat covering his/her face crouch next to her

"M-My k-kite" she sobbed

He look up to see a pink kite in a tree, and smiled "Don't worry, I'll get for you" he stood up and jump to branch to branch, grabbed the kite and jumped down "Here" handing the kite

The girl smiled and took the kite "Thank you onii-chan" she waved to the person and went to play with her friends, he waved back and walked away.

'Who is that' Kai thought, as he walked to Card Capital. He walked in and saw everyone at the far table.

"Oh Yo Kai you're late" Miwa said

"What are you doing" Kai asked

"Looking for Legion cards, you, Naoki and Kamui have them eventually there has to be one for Kagero. Oh, I've been wondering how did you get those Legion cards" Miwa asked

"Now you mention it, I remember you came out of the physics room in our school with that deck" Naoki said

"That time, the deck suddenly appeared in front of me" Kai said

"That's weird" Misaki said "Oh welcome" she turn to the door

The same person that Kai saw came in.

"That person..." Kai's eyes narrowed

"What is it Kai" Miwa asked

"Earlier, I saw that person helping a girl get her kite" Kai answered

"So what's wrong" Kamui said

"I don't know, but... That person gives off a weird aura" Kai said

They looked at her other and look back at the person.

"I want buy to this" he held up two booster packs

"Oh" Misaki went to the counter

The person paid for the two packs and went out the door.

"I don't really know what's going on, but Kai's right that person does gives an unusual aura" Miwa crossed his arms

Naoki nodded in agreement.

"What if... That person is one of the Quatre Knights" Misaki said

"Probably" Naoki said

"Then let's follow him" Kamui said

"Huh" they look at him

"If we follow him, we may know where Onee-san is" Kamui said

"That may be a chance" Naoki said

"Noaki may be right there is a possibility that if we follow him, we may find Aichi" Kai said

"Then… Let's go" Kamui stood up

They look at each other and nodded.

* * *

They followed him to the park.

"Where is she going" Naoki wondered

"It seems like he want us to follow him" Miwa said

"He's gone" Misaki said

They saw that he disappeared.

"Where did he go" Kamui said

"Is there something you want to meet me" he jumped down from a tree

Kai walked up to him.

"What" he put a hand on his hip

"Where is Aichi" Kai asked

"Oh Sendou Aichi. Sorry, but I don't know who are you referring to" he walked away

The others realized something.

"How does he know Aichi onee-san even though we only now her name" Kamui said

"I don't know" Noaki said

"If I can't get it out if you, then there's no choice..." Kai took out his deck

He smirked seeing the deck in Kai's hand "Alright, but... You will regret it" he took out a pendant a white sword with a red jewel on the hilt. The jewel shine sending them to a white ruin with a crescent moon in the night sky.

"The moon" Misaki said

"Welcome to my Moonlight Ruin" they turn and saw the boy was replaced by a girl with yellow hair in a high ponytail and emerald eyes

"Y-Y-You're..." Naoki shuttered

"A girl is that a problem" she said

"N-No" Naoki said

She turn to Kai "You ready"

Kai nodded, she put out her hand. A table made out of the same stone as the ruin formed. They both put their first vanguard on and draw their hand.

"Before we start, what's your name" she asked

"Kai, Kai Toshiki"

"Hmmnn Kai Toshiki. A member of Team Quadrifoglio and AL4 and a Kagerō and Narukami user" she said

"Wow, she knows a lot" Noaki said

"Not only him" she said

"What do you mean" Kamui said

"Kasturagi Kamui, a member of Team Q4 Nova Grappler user. Tokura Misaki, the same a former Oracle user now Genesis. Miwa Taishi, Kagerō user. Ishida Noaki, a Narukami user" she continued

"How does she know that" Miwa said

"I don't know, but Kai has to be careful" Misaki said

"Your name" Kai asked

"Lillian, Outa Lillian" she said as the wind blew in her hair

"Outa Lillian, I never heard of her" Misaki said

"Stand Up The Vanguard" they turn over their card

"Advance Party Seeker, File" a unit appear behind Kai

"Gypsophila Musketeer, Laisa" a unit appeared behind Lillian

"That's..." Kamui exclaimed

"Neo Nectar" Misaki said

"Draw. Ride The Vanguard Flail Seeker, Hasbasado" Kai ride the grade one and move back File "Turn end"

"Draw. Lily of the Valley, Rebecca Ride. Laisa moves" she move the grade 0 "Laisa boost Rebecca attack" [Power 12000] "Drive check" no trigger

"Damage check" no trigger, Kai put the first damage down

"Your turn" Lillian said

"Draw. I haven't ask you yet" Kai said

"If it's Sendou Aichi, I already told I don't know her" she said

"No, why do you know Aichi even though I only told you her first name"

Lillian's eyes widen.

"If you don't know then how do you know her name" Kai said

Lillian gritted her teeth.

"Then she is the enemy" Noaki said

"But we can't prove that" Miwa said

"Then I"ll have to force you" Kai raised a card "Stand up, my avatar! The true friend within my

soul…my mate! Ride the Vanguard! Blaster Blade Seeker!" a white knight replace Hasbasoda "Blaster Blade" Lillian's eyes narrowed

"Call" Good Faith Seeker, Cynric "And attack" [Power 7000]

"Damage Check" Lillian put down the damage

"File boost Blaster Blade attack. Check" Certain Kill Seeker, Modron "Get Critical Trigger" [Power 19000 Critical 2]

"Check" no trigger "Second" Hibiscus Musketeer, Hannah "Heal Trigger, recover a damage"

"Turn end"

"Because of that Heal trigger, now is 2 to 1. Kai is in the lead" Noaki said

"Stand and Draw. Shine, the scarlet flower. Let your petals glow in the night sky, Ride Lycoris Musketeer, Saul"

"Lycoris Musketeer, Saul. I never heard of that unit" Kamui said

"Yeah" Miwa nodded "Née-chan have you heard of it"

"No" Misaki shook her head

"Call Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth, White Rosé Musketeer, Alberto. Ruth attack, her skill activates. When this unit attacks, the vanguard has 'Musketeer' in its name power +3000" [Power 10000]

"No guard" Kai's second damage fell

"Laisa boost Saul attack. Drive Check" Lotus Musketeer, Liana "Draw Trigger power to Alberto and draw [Power 14000]

Kai's third damage fell

"She turn the tables" Noaki said

"Alberto attack" [Power 14000]

"Guard" Kai guard with Seeker, Rune Eagle and Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn

"Turn end"

"Stand and Draw. Ride The Vanguard, Seeker, Sacred Wingal. Call" Wild Blade Seeker, Pellam

"Pellam attack" [Power 9000]

"No guard" the third damage fell

"File boost Wingal attack" [Power 15000]

"Guard" Blue Rosé Musketeer, Ernest [Shield 10000]

"Check The Drive Trigger" he turn to two cards on top of his deck, no trigger

Lillian put the Grade 0 on the drop zone.

"Cynric!" [Power 10000 with skill]

"Intercept" Alberto [Shield 5000]

"Turn end"

"Stand and Draw. I want to ask you all something"

"What is it" Kai said

"Why are you finding Sendou Aichi?"

"Why? Isn't it obvious Aichi onee-san is our friend and teammate" Kamui exclaimed

"Yeah Aichi is our important mate" Noaki said

"Then do you know where is she?" Lillian said

"Where? If we work hard we can find her" Kamui said

"If you don't know then why go find her" Lillian said

"What do you mean" Misaki said

"How are you going you find her, it takes time to find her? Even though you have known clue or idea where is she captivated you still never give up"

"That's..." they hesitated

"I will tell you your efforts. Bloom, beautiful warrior, awaken and fulfill your mission. Ride Holly Musketeer, Elvira. Call Pansy Musketeer, Salvia. Her skill activates, when this unit is place on the rear-guard circle, turning over the top card of my deck, I can superior call it" Lillian turn the top card of her deck "Salvia call" she call to the other rear-guard circle "Her skill activates" she turn over the top of her deck "Superior Call Tulip Musketeer, Mina. Mina skill, Counterblast" she turn over a card in the damage zone "The top card of my deck goes in to the damage zone" Lillian put a card in the damage zone

"Huh? Why did she do that, that just increase her damages" Noaki said confusedly

"No, look at her damages" Misaki said

Noaki look at her field and gasped "Is she..."

"Break Over The Limit! Limit Break!" a circle shined above Lillian and Elvira "Counterblast" she turn over a card "When one of my rear-guards were call by a skill, Elivira gets Critical +1" [Critical 2] "Again" Lillian turn another card over [Critical 3]

"Critical 3! Hey if that attack hits..." Noaki cried

Miwa and Misaki nodded.

"Kai will lose" Kamui said

"Ruth boost Salvia attack" [Power 14000]

"No guard" the fourth damage fell

"Laisa boost Elvira attack" [Power 16000]

"Guard" Guardian Law Seeker, Shiron Kai put a card in the damage zone

"Twin Drive First, Second" no trigger

"Yes no triggers" Noaki cried

"Mina boost my other Salvia attack" [Power 13000]

"Intercept" Pallem [Shield 5000]

"Mina skill, one card for my damage zone return to my deck. Turn end" Lillian end her turn

"Stand and Draw. What is your reason in telling us this" Kai put the card in his hand

"Reason? Isn't it obvious" Lillian said

"Huh?" they said

"I... Don't want you all to get hurt" Lillian said

They look at each other confusedly.

"We don't even know you" Kamui said

"True, but ever since day one. When Kai regained all of your memories, you all were work to get to find Sendou Aichi, but..." Lillian said

"But..." Misaki said

"Ever since the Quarte Knights appeared you've been hurt and pained. I watched all of the efforts that you made in order to find Sendou Aichi, in the end... You end up hurting yourself" Lillian said "That's why... I am going to stop you" she pointed her finger at them

"Then we will push our way in order to find her. Open, haloed gate! Silver wings, fly down! Ride the Vanguard! Seeker, Sing Saver Dragon!" Kai move back Cynric "Call" call two Seeker Sacred Wingals  
'Its coming' Lillian's eye narrowed

"One ray of light, extending out into the despair of oblivion. The light of courage that connects me and my mate in the darkness! Seek The Mate!" Sing Saver roared and a beam of light went up in the air. 5 cards from Kai's drop zone went to his deck and searched four Blaster Blade. Kai caught to card as it came to him "Line up, avatar of my soul. Legion!" Kai put the grade 2 next to Sing Saver

'So this is your Legion, Kai-kun' Lillian's eye soften 'But I won't let you win'

"Cynric boost my left Wingal attack" [Power 18000]

"No guard" Lillian's fourth damage fell

"Legion attack" [Power 25000]

"Guard" Night Queen Musketeer, Daniel, Lotus Musketeer, Liana and Tulip Musketeer, Almira

"And Intercept" Pansy Musketeer, Salvia [Shield 25000]

"The total is 36000" Misaki said

"Four card guarding 25000 what is she doing" Noaki exclaimed

"There's a possibly that Kai can get two triggers so she can guard it or..." Miwa said

"Check The Drive Trigger" Seeker, Hallowed Breath Dragon "Get Critical Trigger all the effects to my other Wingal. Second" Margal

"Double trigger" Naoki said

"Draw Trigger power to Wingal and Draw"

Lillian put the four cards in the drop zone.

"Wingal attack" [Power 21000]

"Guard" Hibiscus Musketeer, Hannah "Salvia intercept" [Shield 15000]

"Turn end"

"In that turn, she survived with 1 damage" Noaki said

"They both both have 4 damages" Kamui said

"And they both have the equal amount of cards" Miwa said

"If Kai survive this turn he may win" Misaki said

"Stand and Draw. Are you stilling not giving up" Lillian said

"Yeah" Kai said

She sighed and closed "Then I have to stop up myself even if the price of my life" Lillian open her eyes

"Her life" Misaki said

"The holy flower how sparkles in the twilight sky. Bring the lost ones to the future light and let them bloom in the moonlight. Ride Lycoris Musketeer, Vera" Lillian slammed the grade 3

"Lycoris Musketeer, Vera" Misaki said

"Hey, that card..." Noaki said

"Yeah" Kamui said

"Call Peony Musketeer, Martina and Toule" Lillian replace the two empty rear-guards

"Another two units we don't know" Noaki said

"Toule skill, Liasa retires" she put the grade 0 in the drop zone "Look at the four cards from my deck and call a unit with 'Musketeer' in its name. Superior Call Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka" Lillian call the grade 1 and shuffle her deck, after that she closed her eyes "I know your I understand your feelings for fining Sendou Aichi no matter what happens to you just stand up and get stronger"

"Of course" Noaki said

"But have you any reason at all, when she hears this how sad she would be"

"If we tell her our reason then she'll understand" Miwa said

"Then if you are Sendou Aichi how will you feel"

They hesitated to answer.

'I won't let you get hurt anymore' she thought "Seek The Mate" Vera raised her sword and a beam light shot out of it. 5 cards from Lillian's drop zone went on top of her deck and search for a card. A card flew out and Lillian caught it. "Bloom, little bud and show elegance to the world. Legion" she put Lycoris Musketeer, Saul "Legion skill, all of my rear-guard with 'Musketeer' in its name get power +3000."

"All of her rear-guard power +3000" Noaki cried

"This is my Eternal Twilight" the moon turn full behind Lillian

"Here I come, Ruth boost Toule attack" [Power 22000]

"Damage Check" Warning Seeker, Maris "Get Stand Trigger, give Sing Saver power and Wingal stand"

"Mirkka boost Legion attack. Mirkka skill, when unit boost a Neo Nectar and my deck has been shuffled by one of my cards skill that boosted unit get power +3000" [Power 29000]

"Guard!" Guardian Law Seeker, Shiron. Kai up a card in the drop zone

"Twin Drive First" no trigger "Second" the card glowed Lotus Musketeer, Liana "Draw Trigger power to Martina and draw"

Kai put Shiron in the drop zone.

"This is my final attack. Mina boost Martina attack" [Power 28000]

"Not good Kai has only one card in his hand" Noaki cried

"Not guard" Kai declared

"What!" they except Lillian who exclaimed in her head exclaimed

Martina jumped and slashed Sing Saver. The top card of Kai's deck slowly fell to the damage zone. The card slowly flipped and glowed green and it landed. Their eyes widen as they see the card.

"What!" Lillian exclaimed

"Get Heal Trigger" Seeker, Loving Healer "I recover a damage and power to Sing Saver"

"Turn end" Lillian said sadly

"Stand and Draw. Legion!" Kai said

Lillian gritted her teeth then look at the determination in Kai's eyes, she turn to the others with a hopeful look in there face. 'Hmph, they are really stubborn'

"Wingal attack" [Power 11000]

"Intercept" she guard with Toule [Shield 5000]

"Legion attack" [Power 24000]

"Perfect Guard" Phalaenopsis Musketeer, Christie Lillian put a card in the drop zone

"Check The Drive Trigger" Kai turn the first card and second card no triggers

'Yes' Lillian put the grade 1 in the drop zone

"File goes in to the soul" Kai interrupted her thought "Sing Saver skill. Counterblast" Kai turn over two cards "Soulblast" took three cards out of the soul "And discarding two card" A card came out of his deck "I can superior ride it"

"Sing Saver in stand" Lillian said

"And Legion" the Blaster Blade in the soul was next to Sing Saver

"What!" Lillian exclaimed

"Go! Legion attack" [Power 20000]

Blaster Blade charged at Vera. Lillian saw Blaster Blade with Kai's features and smiled. The attack hit and Lillian's last damage fell.

'You've gotten stronger Kai-kun, you and Blaster Blade' "You win" Lillian smiled

The wind blew around her, but to very strong. Her hair tie loosen in the wind flow freely in the air, then light over lapped then. They were transported back to the park.

* * *

"We're back" Kamui said

"But where did she go" Noaki look around

"Here" they there to see the girl with her hair down with a smile on her face "Congrats" she said

"Why did you what to fight us in the first place" Kai said

"During our fight, what I said was true. I wanted and to stop finding Sendou Aichi"

"Then..." Noaki said

"But" Lillian interrupted "I was also testing you"

"Testing" Misaki said

"To see if you're really ready to find me"

"Me?" they were confusedShe took out the same pendant, it shined and over lapped her. They cover their eyes. When the light stopped, their eyes widen. There stand the girl, their leader and mate who they are looking for.

"Minna it's been a long time" Aichi smiled

"Aichi" Kai said

"Where have you been, we have been looking for you" Misaki said

"Sorry, it's not a choice I have to make" Aichi said

"Choice" Miwa said

"Kai-kun you know. My body is in a deep slumber" Aichi turn to Kai

"Gaillard said that" Kai said

"Wait if your body is in a deep slumber, then how are you here" Kamui said

"In this form, I'm just a spirit. With this pendant, I am able to be here" she held up the pendant

"But..." Aichi look at the ground

"But..." Misaki said

"I have to go back" Aichi said

"Why?!" Noaki cried

"This pendant has its limits and I don't enough time" her body began to fade

"Aichi/Onee-san!" they exclaimed

"Sorry, I want to have more time to spend with you guys" tears fall down her face

"Aichi" Kai said

"I... Am probably am a bad friend. Disappearing and letting everyone forgetting me" tears flooded her face "Sorry" Aichi bowed, tears flow down her face "Sorry, sorry" she said over and over. She felt a hand on her shoulder, Aichi look up and see Kai with a small smile on his face. Aichi step forward, wrapping her arms around him and cried him his chest. Kai wrap his arms around her and pull her close to him. Everyone watched her cry.

After a few moments, Aichi settle down, her body is almost all transparent.

"Sorry" Aichi let go of Kai and took a few steps back "Thanks for a great fight" Aichi smiled "And I'm glad to see all of you again. After this, I want to warn all of you to be careful. Quatre Knights are not easy to defeat"

They nodded. Aichi took a deep breath and smiled "I really didn't want this to happen. Hurting you and walk into the wrong path, but when I fought against Kai-kun I realized something. If you give up hope, your feelings will reach to the place where my body is" they nodded

"I better get going" she began walking away

"Wait" someone stopped her, she felt arms around her

"Kai...-kun" Aichi turn to him

"I love you, Aichi" he said

Aichi felt happiness in her chest "Me too, Kai-kun" tears fell down her face

Kai brush the tears off with his thumb, he leaned down towards her face. Aichi slowly eyes her eyes. Their lips connected.

Noaki cover his face with his hands and peek through his fingers. Miwa immediately cover Kamui's eyes. Misaki look the other way with a light blush on her face.

When they separated, they had smiles on their face.

"Here" Aichi gave him the pendant "Now it has no power, but I want you to remember me when you see this"

Kai took the pendant and put it around his neck. Aichi smiled and the last part of her body faded away. Kai had a tear fell down his face and look at the sky.

'Aichi, I promise that I will find you' Kai thought

"Kai..." he heard his name "Not bad, you finally said it huh"

"I have no idea what are you talking about" Kai look away with a light blush on his face

"Man, your still not honest" Miwa said

"Hmph" Kai walked away

"Hey Kai wait up" Miwa followed him

Misaki, Noaki and Kamui catch up with him.

* * *

"Welcome back Aichi-sama" Gaillard greeted

"I'm back" Aichi's spirit went in her body

"How was your trip on earth" Sera asked

"It's fine, I had lots of fun"

"Ai~chi~ let's play" Ratie tugged her sleeve

"Ratie Aichi -dono just came back and need rest" Neve said

Ratie pouted.

"Don't worry I'm fine. Here Ratie-chan your favorite doughnuts" Aichi held out a small box

"Yeah" Ratie took the box and rubbed her face against Aichi's

"Ratie-chan" Aichi giggled

Ratie took out a piece and bit on it "Let's play" she said

"Ratie" Sera said

"It's fine Sera-san. Ratie-chan after you finish eating, we can play" Aichi said

Ratie nodded.

"I'll go back to my room" Aichi said

"Do you want me to escort you" Gaillard said

"No, I want to be alone" Aichi said

"As you wish"

Aichi walked back to her room and sat on her bed.

Aichi sighed 'Kai-kun' she look at the planet earth out her window

* * *

**What do you think, please feel free to review. Oh for Beginnings of New Life chapter 4 will be coming around sometime today. Did you watch episode 177, I can't believe that Aichi doesn't want Kai and the others to rescue or see him. I am shock when I watch that. They have some explaining to do. ANyway don't forget to review.**


End file.
